The present invention relates generally to navigation systems and, more particularly, to optimizing navigation system routes for a user based on signal strength of a cellular telephone associated with the user.
Navigation systems are computer devices that assist humans in determining a route along roadways from a start point to an end point. Navigation systems are commonly included in smartphones, integrated into vehicles, or carried as a separate device in a vehicle. Navigation systems typically display road maps in human readable format, show a current location of a user on the map, determine and show a route on the map from a start point to an end point, and update the displayed map and the route as the user moves in real space (e.g., as the user walks, drives their car, etc.).